1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to interior wall structures, and more particularly, to bracket support members for use with metal studding which forms the framework of such wall structures, said bracket support members having means for receiving the brackets in vertically adjustable arrangement along the length of said support members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interior walls of commercial buildings commonly are formed with metal studs adapted to receive therein insert members intended to carry brackets to support shelves or the like on the walls. The insert members are provided with passageways for receipt of the hook ends of such brackets which may selectively be positioned in the passageways and thereby enable location of shelves at any desired location upon the wall.
One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,507 which provides a stud member of special construction having an elongated narrow channel for slidably receiving a slotted metal supporting plate for the shelf brackets. The supporting plate is freely movable within the channel after fabrication and is delivered to the construction site in this condition. Following positioning of the stud on the job site, the supporting plate is permanently secured within the channel at a desired position by applying fasteners through the channel and into the plate. Use of the fasteners is required to prevent the supporting plate from slipping within the channel after the studding is in place and shelf supporting brackets are positioned thereon. The procedure, however, requires that the tradesperson who assembles the structure on the job site engage in the task of measuring for exact location of the supporting plates and thereafter applying the fasteners as required.
A modification of the aforesaid prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,970 in which a stud member also of special construction with an elongated channel is adapted slidably to receive an extruded metal bracket retaining member. The extruded retaining member is provided with a web portion disposed between a pair of flange members opening to the face of the member into which the shelf brackets are received. The web portion is modified after extrusion of the retaining member by milling passageways therein and the hook parts of the shelf brackets are received in the passageways between the outstanding flanges. The flange members enhance the lateral rigidity of the shelf brackets when in position upon the retaining member, and in this respect the structure of this patent is an improvement over that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,507. The disadvantage of the last named patent wherein the supporting plate thereof must be fastened to the stud on the job site is not overcome by the structure of patent 3,562,970 which likewise must be so fastened to the stud; the said structure has additional disadvantages: the extruded metal from which it is formed does not possess optimum rigidity which would permit heavy loads to be carried thereon, and the extruded metal does not resist erosion. Further, the passageways formed in the web must be spaced relatively far apart to provide the strength necessary to carry even usual loads.
An improved version of the last discussed structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,827 which deals with the problem of fastening the bracket retaining member to the stud. In this patent, the retaining member is secured to the stud by a crimp or tongue member, thus eliminating the need for separate fasteners to accomplish this objective. The remaining disadvantages of the structure of patent 3,562,970 are not, however, dealt with.
One additional pertinent prior art structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,477. Unlike the previously discussed structures, this device is adapted for use with a metal stud of standard design comprising a pair of C-shaped members positioned back-to-back defining a space therebetween. The bracket retaining member of this patent is a one-piece structure which may be positioned within the space between the C-shaped members of the stud. A metal bar having passageways to receive the shelf brackets is slidably retained in a channel in the retaining member and the bar is secured within the retaining member by punching or stamping anchoring projections to enter notches provided on the bar. While this structure provides a retaining member for use with standard studs, the other disadvantages of the earlier prior art structures are not obviated.